In its third and final year, the Project will be completing the action phase of work with three inner city neighborhood groups and teams of workers from three city agencies--police, welfare, and recreation. Documentation and process recordings of meetings and other significant interventions will be continued through eight months of the year. Baseline interviews with samples of neighborhood residents and with agency workers will be repeated following completion of the action phase. Before and after data will be compared, with each neighborhood serving as a control for the two agency functions in which it was not involved experimentally. A final report will be prepared covering the model used, nature of interventions, research findings, and possible implications for further research and community intervention approaches elsewhere. A dissemination and Adoption Conference will be held towards the end of the year for behavioral scientists, service delivery professionals, and community leaders interested in the implications of the Project's findings for their own localities.